Double-ended personal care compositions that include two applicators are generally known in the art. In some instances, the two applicators are used interchangeably with two reservoirs of product, which creates a potential problem of one or both compositions being contaminated. In addition, consumers may be confused about which applicator goes with which reservoir. This is not desirable, especially when the compositions serve non-interchangeable purposes, or are meant to be used sequentially. Even if a dual-ended product comprises only one applicator, the above risks are still present. At least some consumers, when presented with a double-ended package and only one applicator, assume that the applicator should be used for both compositions.
A specific example of this problem exists with the case of a double-ended mascara package. The removal of mascara generally requires the use of a solvent to remoisten and soften the previously applied mascara. The solvent is typically supplied as a liquid to be applied to a cotton swab or tissue. Such a cosmetic liquid may also be referred to as an eye makeup remover or simply as mascara remover. Very recently, mascara packages are available on the market comprising a mascara composition in one end and a mascara remover composition in the other end. Such packages have a composition reservoir and applicator system on both ends. Applicants have found that it is undesirable to mix and match the two compositions; for instance, the remover composition can be transferred to and dilute the mascara composition, the remover composition may degrade the mascara applicator, etc.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cosmetic package for containing two or more different liquid cosmetic composition and at least one applicator that reduces or eliminates the likelihood of contaminating one of the liquid cosmetic compositions with another.